1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses, and more particularly to a nose pad structure for eyeglasses.
2. Related Art
Japanese Utility Model H01-152320(A) discloses a nose pad structure for eyeglasses, which comprises a pair of leg-attached cases each having a pad loosely fitted therein. Each leg-attached case is fixed to the rear side of the rim by soldering the leg of the leg-attached case to the rim in the vicinity of the bridge.
When fitting the eyeglasses having such nose pad structure soldered to its rims to one""s face, it is necessary that the legs of the leg-attached cases be reshaped so as to adjust the distance between the front of the eyeglasses and the nose dependent on the height of the nose. The leg of each leg-attached case, therefore, is shaped so as to facilitate such adjustment. As a matter of fact, however, the bending or twisting of the leg of the leg-attached case is apt to break or deform the leg of the leg-attached case. It is not rare that the leg-attached case comes off from the rim as the soldering is destroyed.
The leg shape is intricate. The pad is loosely fitted in the case, thereby permitting the pad to move in the case. For these reasons oil is liable to stick to the root of the leg and the inside of the case, and it is difficult to clean the eyeglasses frame by removing the stain of oil from such intricate and small parts. Thus, the appearance of eyeglasses is apt to be less pleasing and lessen with age.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved nose pad structure for eyeglasses which can be fixed to the front of the eyeglasses easily without soldering, and can be adjusted in terms of the front-to-nose distance dependent upon the height of the nose, thus permitting those who work for eyeglasses shops to fit individual customers with their new eyeglasses.
To attain this object a nose pad structure for eyeglasses according to the present invention comprises a traverse having two legs at its opposite ends sized and shaped so as to be applied at least partially to the nose, and fixing structure for fixing the traverse to the rear side of the bridge of the eyeglasses.
The fixing structure may comprise a series of passage-communicating hollow divisions made in the free end length of each leg and two male projections integrally connected to the bridge or rim, in the vicinity of each bridge-to-rim transition, to be inserted in the passage-communicating hollow divisions, whereby the traverse may be fixed to the bridge or rim of the eyeglasses at a controlled distance from the front of the eyeglasses to fit the eyeglasses to the face.
The traverse having two legs at its opposite ends may be an xe2x80x9cMxe2x80x9d- or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped synthetic resin, and is so small in size that it may be hidden behind the bridge.
The traverse may have two opposite legs cut to be of so controlled length that the eyeglasses may fit to the face, dependent on the height of the nose.
Each male projection is long enough to reach the end of the series of passage-communicating hollow divisions, thus permitting the traverse to be apart from the front at a controlled distance by adjusting the insertion depth of the male projection in the series of passage-communicating hollow divisions.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood from the following description of a nose pad structure according to two preferred embodiments of the present invention, which are shown in accompanying drawings.